Dentist
by KendallMySpidermanInTheVans
Summary: It's Kendall's yearly dentist appointment and Logan's stuck with the task of taking him. Knowing that Kendall is horrfied of the dentists, Logan tries at the best of his ability to make his friend face his fears. Just a pointless fluffy oneshot. No slash, just extreme Kogie bromance.


**A/N: YAY! I feel so proud of myself right now because I finally posted this after a week of attempting to write it. I still have a migraine so the end of this pointless oneshot really sucks. It's somewhat cute though overall. Ah, I mean who just doesn't love a cute, babyish, clingy Kendall? Yurrrpp! So yeah, here it is! This is being posted for my best friends on the site, _BigTimeRush-BTR_ (Dani) and _KoganBromance01_ (Aidan). If you like my stories, which you probably don't anyway, then go read and review their stories! I swear they're like ten times better than mine. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. It's hard to really focus right now because my head s punding and the light from my laptop isn't helping much. Hope you enjoy this pointless Kogie oneshot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Big Time Rush (Sadly enough), Spiderman, Spongebob, McDonalds, or Happy Meals.**

* * *

"Kendall Donald Knight! Get your tiny butt down here this instant! We are going to the dentist and nothing you do will stop that from happening," A sixteen year old Logan Mitchell shouted to his younger friend who was nowhere to be seen.

The worst time of the year had come again—Kendall's _dentist_ appointment. Most people think of Kendall as the fearless leader, but around this time of year, that was really a façade. Being afraid, doesn't even cover what Kendall felt towards the dentist. He had a _full out_ phobia. The irrational fear commenced when the poor kid was merely one years old. Mrs. Knight had taken him for his first dentist appointment. At first he was extremely calm. That _was_ until the dentist poked him on the tongue with one of her pointy, medical instruments, and the infant had a complete mental breakdown. Ever since, Kendall had been ultimately petrified of the _Dental Killers_ as he liked to call them. even as a teenager, the blonde still managed to throw a tantrum at the dentist's office. Those poor dentists were kicked, bitten, and even punched if they got near his mouth. There have been times when the dentists had to give him on nitrous oxide or even knock him unconscious so they could clean his teeth after hours of attempts to do so. This is why Logan was utterly irritated when Mrs. Knight had put him in charge of taking her son to the dentist that day.

"Come on Kendall. You can't hide forever! You're going to have to get this over eventually." Logan inwardly groaned as he walked out his and Kendall's room for what seemed to be the millionth time. At this point Logan had been searching for the younger, blonde boy for almost an hour. They were going to be late for the appointment!

"Kendall, if you come out right now, I'll give you ten dollars," He practically begged while checking in the bathroom. "Okay, how about I'll give you fifty dollars, no _one hundred_ dollars! If you come out right now, I'll give you one hundred dollars Kendall."

Out of the blue, Logan heard a faint whimpering noise coming through the sink cabinet in the kitchen. Sure enough, Kendall was crouched in the dense space clutching his favorite stuffed elephant as gargantuan, crocodile tears flowed freely down his pale, freckled face.

"Oh Kendall, it was just one, tiny owie! It happened almost fourteen years ago. You can hold my hand the entire time," Logan tried to coax the younger boy who had made his way from the sink cabinet into Logan's lap. Sobs racked his skinny anatomy as he grabbed a fist full of Logan's gray cardigan in his petite hands. Sighing, Logan rocked the slightly taller boy in a soothing motion. He wasn't used to this side of Kendall at all. The blonde was always so valiant, independent, and strong. He was like Superman, but of course, even _Superman_ has a weakness. Kendall's kryptonite was the dentist.

"Logie, d-don't make me go," Kendall whined as another sob escaped his pouty lips. "The d-d-dentist is g-gonna kill m-me!"

"Kendall, they're dentists. All they're going to do is make your teeth squeaky clean, like they're taking a bath. You don't want dirty teeth do you Kenny?" Logan couldn't help but talk to Kendall like he was a five year old because the blonde was surely acting like one at the moment.

"B-but, I f-floss and b-b-brush everyday! My t-teeth _are_ clean," Insisted Kendall as Logan wiped away his stray tears with the pad of thumb.

"I know they are but everyone goes to the dentist. Your mom just wants to make sure that your taking care of your teeth properly and that you don't have any cavities."

"L-Logie, I don't have any c-cavities!"

"How do you know that for sure Kendall?" An illuminate light bulb suddenly went off in Logan's head. "Do you remember all the cookies and candies you've been eating lately? All the sugar is probably sticking to your enamel and turning into plaque as we speak. Trust me, if you don't go to the dentist now, it'll be _more_ painful when your mom forces you to go later."

"Do y-you p-p-promise that it w-won't hurt if I g-go today?"

"I promise Kenny."

"P-pinky promise?" Kendall jutted out his bottom lip and stuck his pinky out for his older, brunette, friend making Logan giggle. Sometimes his friend could be too adorable and innocent for his own good.

"Pinky, promise. Now come on, Kenny. We're going to be late for your appointment," Logan smiled halfheartedly while grabbing the car keys to the Big Time Rush mobile and heading out the front door. He knew that Kendall was utterly terrified, but he had to keep his ground. Kendall just had to face his fear eventually.

The car trip to the dentist's office was extremely quiet even though Logan had the radio practically blaring through the car speakers. Poor, Kendall was trembling fiercely as his paling head rested on the frosty window. His fingers apprehensively tapped against the car door, and his leg bounced up and down. Logan was almost positive that he heard minute whimpers tumble out of Kendall' lips, which were currently being bitten down to the point of splitting by his teeth.

"Kendall, you're song is on! Doesn't that make you wanna sing along? HEY I JUST MET YOU, AND THIS IS CRAZY, BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER! SO..." The shorter brunette pointed to his little buddy with a hopeful grin tattooed onto his face only to get complete silence from the frightened boy.

Sighing, Logan parked the car, and got out of his seat. "Are you coming baby bro?"

"Yeah, about that..." Kendall began as he curled up into a tiny ball in the passenger's seat. "I'm s-sort of rethinking about g-g-going to the d-dentist t-t-today.

"Kendall, we're already at the place now please just get out of the car so we can get this over with. It's only fifteen minutes, and then you're done."

"L-Logie, please." Pleaded Kendall as tears pooled in his baby green orbs when he felt Logan unbuckling his seatbelt for him and hoisting him up on his hip.

"I'm sorry baby bro, but you are going to get your teeth cleaned and that is final!"

Usually, Kendall would throw a toddler-esque temper tantrum in the middle of the parking lot, but this time, he felt so defeated that he just buried his head in the crook of Logan's slender neck and allowed the older boy to carry him to his _doom_.

"Why don't you go sit down on the chair and read a magazine, or even better, go play with the little toy cars in the corner over there while I sign in," Logan suggested earning an nearly inaudible 'no' from the younger teenager. The brunette just rolled his eyes and continued the sign in procedure. Noticing that the receptionist was giving the duo perplexed looks, Logan just glanced at her and gave her a sheepish smile. It wasn't everyday that she saw a seventeen year old boy carrying a wailing, sixteen year old into her office. "I'm sorry. He's just, a little nervous."

"It's fine honey. We get that a lot."

"Really?"

"No."

Frowning slightly, Logan turned around and sat in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs with a still quivering Kendall on his lap.

"Oh Kenny, it'll be okay."

"They're going t-t-to hurt me again L-Logie, just l-like the d-d-did when I was a b-baby."

"No, they won't Kenny, and if you do feel like they're putting you through any pain, just squeeze my hand, and I'll punch those giant turds."

Kendall just let a sob scamper out of his mouth and clutched onto Logan's chest like a clingy monkey. Though he would probably never admit it to anyone except his best friends, he was completely petrified at the moment. What if they accidentally ripped out one of his teeth, or sucked his gums out of his mouth with that petite vacuum tube. Kendall could literally feel his heart skip a beat and plummet into the pit of his stomach when he saw the dentist walk into the waiting room. She wore Blue's Clues printed scrubs and an overly cheerful smile plastered onto her olive complexion.

"Kendall Knight?"

Carefully, Logan once again, scooped the boy into his muscular arms and followed the dentist down to her office. As he felt his friend harshly tremble under his grasp, he attempted to think of a way to cheer him up. "If you behave during the appointment then I'll do whatever you want for the rest of the day."

Uncertainly, Kendall nodded his head and allowed his breaths to come out in shaky gasps as he felt himself being sat down in the chair.

"L-Logie, sit in the chair w-w-with me p-please?"

Groaning at his little buddy's antics, Logan plopped into the narrow, blue-green dentist chair which could barely even hold both of their skinny anatomies. This is _really_ how Logan wanted to spend his Friday night, squished together in a chair with sniffling blonde he considered as a little brother. Of course, everyone else in the apartment found some sort of excuse to leave Logan with the horrible task of taking Kendall.

"Hello Kendall, how are you?"

"N-not well."

"Mhmn, so you're sixteen now, right Kendall?"

"Y-yes."

The dentist nodded her head and started preparing her dental instruments. "And, you don't have any weapons on you _right_?"

"N-no..."

"Oh, thank goodness," She cheered in relief and pulled out a pointy, hook like object from the sea-foam green tray. "Now, open up really widely, so I can check out your teeth."

Reluctantly, Kendall opened his mouth as far as it could stretch and let the dentist examine his teeth.

"I see your first set of new molars are starting to grow in Kendall. Have they been giving your mouth any pain lately.

Kendall briskly shook his head back and forth and winced as he felt the dentist gently press the sharp instrument against his gums.

"Okay Kendall, you can spit into the sink right there. I'm going to brush your teeth after that."

When, Kendall spit into the sink, he could faintly see a crimson liquid traveling down the drain. "Logie? Why is there blood coming out of my mouth? I'M BLEEDING!"

"It's okay Kenny. I think that your gums are just a bit inflamed because your new molar teeth are starting to grow in. It's only a little bit of blood, you'll be fine."

The rest of the appointment went almost smoothly, with just a few little outbursts from Kendall that the doctor was hurting him.

"You're all done sweetheart. Here's some bubblegum flavored toothpaste and dinosaur shaped floss. Do you want a Spiderman or a SpongeBob toothbrush."

"Uhhm, I g-guess Spiderman, please."

"Here you go sweetheart," The dentist announced while handing Kendall a neon orange packet filled with his new dental supplies. "Have a great night?"

"You know I still hate you for making me do this," Kendall grumbled as he playfully punched Logan in the arm.

"How about some McDonalds for dinner because you did so well?" Logan tried bribing Kendall.

"Only if you get me a Happy Meal"

"Sure..."

"With the new SpongeBob toy."

"Of course..."

"And, you have to carry me to the car."

"Fine! But only because I'm so proud of you," Logan caved with a gargantuan smile on his face.

He was extremely proud of his little buddy. After sixteen years, Kendall had finally faced his fears, well of course until his next dentists appointment, but Logan wasn't going to remind Kendall about that so soon. He had quite enough of Kendall's crying for the day.

"You know, I guess the dentists aren't _so_ bad after all. I mean, they didn't hurt me a lot _this_ time and my teeth feel squeaky clean."

"Yeah, well just wait until you have to get your wisdom teeth removed," Logan mumbled under his breath making Kendall cock his head to the side innocently.

"What did you say, Logan?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay looking back on it... I don't even know why I'm posting this. It's so pointless that I'm just like ASDFGHJKL NO JUST NO! Please review? Pretty please with a Kogie Bromance on top? Thanks for reading! Peace, Love, and Kogie! :D**


End file.
